Thalia
Thalia Nirande (Талиа Ниранде, Thalià Nirandé) is one of the Primary Protagonists of Devil May Cry. She is a Demon Hunter hailing from from Eastern Russia. History Ever since she was little, Thalia was interested in the world around her. She grew up in a bustling city, full of dreams being crushed and new begginings formed. Her parents, trying to protect her, told her time and again of how much can be lost. Everyone around her reminded her not to hold on to anything for too long. Everyone around her seemsed to have some affiliation to loss.Thalia read a wide range of books, watched the soap operas and news on tv, went to lectures and poetry readings--all the time trying to learn about the world as best as she could so she wouldn't get hurt as people had told her time and again that she would. In addition to this, Thalia went to fencing classes to learn how to be efficient with a sword. After years of training, she had finally be able to use two swords at once with ease. She carried her swords around wherever she could. When Thatlia was 16, her parents noticed something odd. Thalia, who was polite and studious, was revealed to not have any friends or hope in the future.. Her outlook on the world grew increasingly dark, and they were astounded to find her muttering something about demons. Frightened by the fact that their daughter may be slipping into some sort of lunitacy caused by deppression, they started searching desperatly for a miracle. By Thalia's 17th birthday, her parents had scraped enough money and means to buy an amulet from the black market, dubbed "Aмулет Света Жолтова Ножа" ("The Amulet The Color Of A Yellow Knife"). It was rumored to bring about lightning, like some sort of magic. Thalia's parents hoped that if this could cause Thalia to believe in magic, she would become more lighthearted and happy. They gave her the present, and she was astounded. "I didn't think this..Really existed...Is this real!?" she asked. ("Я не думала цто ет'...По реальномо БЫЛО..! ..Ета..всю по реальному!?") The amulet glowed upon contact and yellow sparks shot out, illuminating the room even brighter than the darkened lights shone. Thalia was more than happy. The following weeks passed by, with Thalia testing out her abilities with the amulet in secret. Her demeanor gradually loosened up a bit, and she started to appreciate the beauty of things around her, started appreciating her beloved litterature and knowledge even more than she had before. She saw the world's exquisite and complex tradgedy of an art in fresh new eyes. She didn't lose her caution, good sense, or wariness of others..She didn't lose her will to stay informed and stay prepared. She only gained more amusement with the things around. By the time Thalia was 18, she had still not developed any close relations to those outside her family, but now she was more than polite to others-- she was kind. She fed squirrels and strays, tossed an apple or two to whoever looked like they needed one, and just overall tried to help those in need. This was also the time she'd started worrying about her future though, too. Thalia had always aimed to get good grades, and she usually did- getting straight 5+'s (A+'s) for years in a row. However, she wasn't quite sure what she wanted her carreer to be... She was also greatly aware of the rising number of demons, and slightly shaken by the fact that some of her old aquaintances, among others, thought demons were "cool". ("Они думаиут цто демоне крутые!? Блин, цо!?", she would have said to that..If they would even listen to her for once.) Although she wasn't against demons coexisting with humans, she didn't think they were all cuddly little playthings for people to mess with and she was overall disgusted by the outlook of those around her. Too many people neglected to see demons as a threat, and those which did went about it in a cruel and indignant way! One winter day while Thalia was walking around in her long winter coat to get to a coffee shop and take a couple newspapers from there to read, she witnessed a two people fighting out on the street. She stopped and sqinted, trying to make out the details of the scene. The snow fell all around her in a chilling blanket, a quickly plummeting almost as if it were a silent warning of misfortune.She noticed that the people were some of her old classmates from her 6th grade days, a couple who had seemed inseperable. But..what she also noticed was that they were both demons, fighting amongst each other, trying to rip each others' heart out. Thalia froze in fear, not even trying to catch her breath. She felt paralyzed on the spot...Other people around started noticing too, but by the time a crowd had formed it was too late. One of the demons, Alina, fell to the ground dead. Soon after, tired from the fighting, the other demon had passed out, and bled to death.... The crowd dispursed, not knowing what to do, and Thalia just stood there gaping. She expected a lot of things to go wrong, but something like that..Was a bit much. Thalia eventually snapped out of her daze and went into the coffee shop. Once inside, Thalia ordered a shake and took a couple different newspapers, then sat down to read. Protests, a rumored plague breakout near where the summerhouses were, several outbreaks of violence among demons-with-demons or demons-against-humans or more human-vs-human killings, advice not to go to Germany for vacation... Thalia sighed. Sometimes she wished she could be as ignorant to these matters as others were, but someone had to pay them some heed, hadn't they..? Thalia wondered for the rest of that day why people couldn't be content being simply human and nothing less. Fast forward, Thalia's 19 and in the summer her mother goes out to под Московю near Bologoye to work on a cure for a developing plague. Her father kept working and working at his job, trying to develop some sort of gun. Thalia was left alone, trying to figure out the next step of her life.....And suddenly, one day after college she figured it out. She could become a demon hunter.. The more demons there are, the more people will get killed. The more demons there are, the more people will think it's okay..! In the fall, Just as Thalia was turning 20, she befriended a starving black cat and named it Месть, for lack of a better name. With some food provisions, a couple books, her international passport just in case, her new compainion, her swords, and'' of course ''her amulet, Thalia set out to destroy any demons she came across swiftly and painlessly. Kindness was a measure she decided she would need to keep in mind when killing demons.. After all, they were a people of a sort and needed to be treated with dignity. But, even so, she decided upon not showing excess amounts of mercy. Story Physical Description Thalia is a tall young women who has long soft pink hair and light blue eyes.She wears a light brown zip up turtle neck underneath her sleeveless white jacket with several straps that tighten it and buckles that close the jacket itself. On her left arm is her inhibitor that reflects Demonic Temptation which she wears on its shoulder and on the forearm she wears a long black sleeve that tucks into her fingerless glove that sport shell casing holders. She wears the same glove on her right hand but wears an armband on her arm rather then the sleeve. The bottom of her jacket partially covers her miniskirt that has a belt with her toolbag strapped to it and her left thigh. Although she leaves her legs mainly exposed she still sports long double layer boots that reach to directly below her knee's. Personality and Relationships Thalia is very studious and tries her best to stay informed about the world. She is usually calm (and a bit compassionate). However, she has been noted to look on the dark side of things or be sarcastic from time to time. She does not laugh often, although she does smile from time to time. She only acts impulsively in dire situations, such as when she sees those she is close to in trouble--and even then, she tends to act logically. Thalia does not think demons are some curse or something to look down upon, but she does see them as a dire threat to not only her hometown but to the wellbeing of everyone in general. She has a strong desire to vanquish them which preceeds most other goals. Since she does not really have that many ties to others, she feels it necessary to have a goal like this which takes the bigger picture into consideration. Weapons and Abilities Having trained as a Demon Hunter, Thalia has a high dexteriety for combat, well focused and able to use her impressive speed to react and counter at any time. She is very intelligent and has studied a multitude of the world which granted her multilingualism, allowing her to speak; her native language Russian, somewhat fluent Italian, fluent greek and fluent english. Despite her lack of physical strength, her dexteriety allows Thalia to use dual swords in battle, covering both offense and defense. She is able to use both in unison, the one usually found in her right hand is named Шастье (Happiness). The one in her left is Иллюзия (Illusion). Both Happiness and Illusion are shining silver-grey longswords with intricate black handles. Their names are engraved (in cursive Russian) into the blades. Thalia usually uses both during battle. The swords Happiness and Illusion are not only lightweight, but they're also very sharp and durable. Category:Character